First Bite: A South Park Fic
by Demonflames92
Summary: Pete's been having some internal conflict since Mike got back to school. Finally he decides to confront the issue in person but things got complicated real fast. Now they both are having to decide what choices to make, both in their public lives and private ones. Things might just get a bit messy. ;)


Mike could almost taste the smoke as he stood next to Pete. For some reason the red-haired goth had asked him to meet up in this alleyway. So here he was, mildly confused, while Pete was standing there smoking.

"Want one?" Pete asked, holding out his pack, not even looking at him.

"No. Smoking's bad for you." Mike replied, his hand itching to grab one.

Pete snickered. "Don't act all high and mighty, Vampir, I've seen you smoke before."

Mike felt a hint of nervousness creep over him from that. Though he also had a faint bit of heat rise to his cheeks in knowing Pete had to have been watching him to see that. He snatched one of the offered cigarettes up. "This never happened."

"I doubt anyone would believe it anyway." Pete said and lit Mike's cigarette for him.

"Promise me." Mike told him, staring down in Pete's green eyes.

Pete smirked, "Fine, I promise."

Mike let out a soft sigh and took a drag off the cigarette. He normally wouldn't have agreed to this meet up. Then again, Pete wouldn't normally ask to meet up. He still had not clue why Pete even wanted to meet. Not even a clue as to what he was thinking.

"So Pete -" Mike started to ask.

"You want to know why I asked you here right?" Pete interrupted.

Mike just nodded. Pete scowled at the ground, having a hard time figuring out the right words for this.

"Yeah. Alright." Pete said and turned to face Mike.

Mike could see a hint of red cross Pete's cheeks, making his freckles stand out. He was having a hard time not find this kind of cute.

"Cat got your tongue goth boy?" Mike asked teasingly.

Pete scowled again but grabbed the collar of Mike's shirt, startling him.

"Just shut up Mike." Pete said and pulled him down into a kiss.

Confusion crossed Mike's red eyes but soon he was kissing Pete back. He pulled Pete in close, running his hand down Pete's back to keep him there. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Pete as he slipped his tongue in Mike's mouth. The two were engulfed in this new world of sensations. Mike pushed Pete back against the wall for a more passionate kiss. Running a hand down Pete's side towards the rim of his pants in the process. However, failed at that more passionate kiss. Pete pushed him away, a hint of red trickling down from his lip. Mike gulped, having realized what happened, and saw a bitter realization cross Pete's eyes.

"You're the real thing, aren't you?" Pete asked as he wiped the blood from his lip, managing to only smear it across his lip and the back of his hand.

Mike felt a bit panicked. _Would he hate me? I can tell him right? He just kissed me for crying out loud! I have to tell him!_

Pete could see the nervousness that was crossing the green-haired vamp kid's demeanor. "Will you snap out of it already?"

Mike gulped at that and looked to Pete. "Yes."

Pete raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Yes, I'm really a vampire." Mike answered him, the smeared blood causing a different hunger to call to him.

Pete snickered, "At least you don't sparkle."

Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes. Though he was a bit happy. "You know, you aren't a bad kisser."

"Shut up." Pete grumbled as he looked away.

Mike chuckled, able to see the faint blush resurface on Pete's face.

"You're not too bad either." Pete said quietly.

Mike raised a brow, not sure he heard him right. He leaned in, a smirk on his face. "What was that?"

"I said you aren't so bad yourself!" Pete snapped in embarrassment.

"Even though my fangs nicked ya?" Mike asked him in surprise, smirk still apparent.

"It wasn't that bad." Pete answered him.

Mike pushed him against the wall again and kissed him deeply. He could feel Pete's arms wrap around his neck and his fingers tangle up in his hair. Mike couldn't help but grin into the kiss. He slowly lowered his fangs, trailing them over Pete's jawline and towards his neck.

"Mng..." Pete moaned quietly, embarrassing himself that he could even make such a sound. He couldn't help himself. Something about Mike's fangs on his skin sent euphoric sensations through him.

Mike lowered his fangs into Pete's shoulder and drank a bit from him. He could feel Pete jolt from the initial sinking of Mike's fangs but then felt him relax. He ran a hand up under Pete's shirt, lightly running his hand over Pete's chest.

"M-Mike..." Pete murmured, not having expected this.

Mike slowly released his fangs from Pete's skin, causing a shudder to go through the red-head. He looked down in Pete's green eyes, darkened now with lust.

"Hmmm..." Mike murmured, his own red eyes were darkened with the hunger. He so badly wanted to taste every inch of Pete now that he knew he could. However he wanted more of his sweet and smoky blood.

"We may need...somewhere a bit more secluded." Pete told him quietly. He was fighting the hunger too. He hadn't expected Mike to have such a dominant side, and now he wanted to know more of it. He wanted to feel that fierceness in his touch. He wanted Mike to be more animalistic. Though he also wanted to taste him. He wanted to really feel him and that wasn't something to do in an alleyway. Not comfortably.

Mike's lips curled into a devilish grin. "That may just be a perfect idea. Per-say."

Though before Pete could move an inch, Mike had already claimed his lips again. Holding him to him but more gently. He wasn't sure what to make of this more gentle nature. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't what he was craving. It only took a moment, but soon Mike had let him go and vanished without a trace. The bitter proof of him, in fact, being a legitimate vampire. Pete stood there in a mild daze before lighting up another cigarette and walking back to his house. He wasn't sure he could even face his friends right now. Let alone another day of school. Not after that encounter. An encounter he'd instigated.

"This fuckin blows." he said irritably. Though he wasn't near as irritated as he'd like people to believe.


End file.
